futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Future of Ireland and Britain
This timeline tells what will happen to Ireland and Britain in the future Please note that this is not meant to be an accurate prediction of the future. It is just for entertainment! Timeline 2015: Scots are angry that their referendum in 2014 was rigged. They demand another vote but Britain refuses. Protests take place. The police begin shooting protesters. Riots begin. 2016: The SNP forms a military wing. The Scottish National Army. A war breaks out. 2020: The United Kingdom Independence Party (UKIP) wins the majority in the elections. Britain leaves the EU. 2020: Catholics become the majority in Northern Ireland. As a result support for a United Ireland becomes a majority. People demand unity with Ireland but Britain reject. Illegal referendums take place. 2021: PSNI (Police service of Northern Ireland) open fires on protesters supporting a United Ireland. A new IRA is made. They declare the Good Friday agreement to be invalid. This new IRA is conservative unlike the old one. 2021: The UN criticises Britain for killing protesters. The UK then gives Northern Ireland back to Ireland on 15th of May. This day is known as Unity Day. 2024: A conservative government is elected in Ireland. Major reform takes place for the better of Ireland. 2024: Britain agrees to give Scotland Independence. The Scottish War of Independence finally ends. The UK is forced to recognize Scotland. Ireland is more then happy to recognize Scotland. 2025: Wales decides to be like Scotland. A referendum is held but is defeated. The UK gets a new official name: The United Kingdom Of England and Wales. 2025: Global warming happens. London floods. The Royal Family relocates to Windsor and the Government goes to Cardiff. The streets of the Dublin dockland become canals. Belfast also floods. Other floods happen around the world. The Irish Government and the President relocates to Limerick. 2026: Law passed by the Irish Government to ban anything that is harmful to the environment. Britain follows shortly after. 2027: More floods happen. Toxic chemicals from factories make the water infected. A zombie apocalypse begins. Dublin's canals are closed off. Britain and Ireland are locked down. 2028: Ireland, Scotland and Britain decides to put its differences behind and unite to fight the zombies. A new capital is being made. Many places in Ireland and Britain are locked down due to being infected like the rest of the world. Mostly coastal areas. 2029: The constitution of The United Republic of Ireland and Britain is made in Kilkenny city, Ireland. It is established as a constitutional Republic. The President is elected every 5 years and it's the same with the Prime minister. It has no official religion or language. It's capital will be the upcoming Unity City, located in the Irish Sea. All citizens will be treated equally. There will be free speech. The country will start off as a Conservative nation. Anything that is harmful to the Environment will be banned. 2035: New capital finally finished. People are happy! 'Trouble bubbles' It seems as if everyone is happy, but not everyone. Many British and Irish people can't stand unity between each other. The Northern Irish troubles happen again all over the new United Republic!Timeline 2036: British people from a group called the British Royal Army. (BRA) They do a terrorist attack on a gathering of a Irish people. 50 people die and 200 are injured. In response, a new Irish Republican Army is formed. 2037: Fighting goes on and on and on. It appears that peace may never be restored. 2038: Ireland and Britain split and go their separate ways. Ireland builds up it economy and becomes rich. Britain however ends up being over populated and is very poor. Ireland begins a clean up operation to kill zombies. 2040: Irish clean up operation succeeds. Over population begins happening in Ireland. So what do the Irish do? Create living space! How do they do that? Colonise Britain! Clean up operations begin on a nearly destroyed Britain. This will be yet another United Republic. 2041: Sea levels begin to go down. Britain fully colonized. Things are returning to normal. The irish begin to rebuild Dublin and London. New beginings! Ireland colonises all of Britain to create living space. Sea levels have gone down. The United Republic of Great Ireland and Britain is re established. A bright future is ahead as there have been many huge advancments in technology and health stuff! The End Category:Ireland Category:Northern Ireland Category:United Kingdom Category:Environment Category:England Category:Scotland Category:Wales